


Married Life With Alex Danvers

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adjustment to Married life, AgentCorp, Don’t copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, Newly weds, The dynamic of the Danvers sisters, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Lena thought that after dating Alex for a while, that living together wouldn't be that big of an adjustment after they got married.  Little did she know how wrong she was.





	Married Life With Alex Danvers

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp, mixed in with Sister Duo Dynamic.
>   * Prompt: SG-List A-22 "This isn't what I signed up for." - Married Agentcorp (For Anon)  
> 
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my blog on[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**   
> 

Being married can go one of two ways. Either the couple had already been cohabiting for a while and living together in a new home becomes a walk in the park, or they never really lived with each other to the full extent, so surprises await around the corner. For the Luthor-Danvers couple, they would have assumed the former.

Lena and Alex had been together for quite some time. They dated for about a year and a half, and somewhat lived with each other for a good chunk of it. What they really did was bounce from one apartment to another whenever they felt like it. It wasn't until they were married shortly thereafter, that they bought a home to share. They thought they knew what they were getting into and didn't think much of it. However, it wasn't until about a month in, that Lena started to notice a few things that she realized she had to get used to. Ironically enough, it didn't have to do much with Alex, but with Kara.

When Alex and Lena got their new condo in the city, one of their main requirements was that it had to have a balcony for Supergirl visits; it was necessary. Lena had the superhero come visit a number of times at L-Corp and Catco, but rarely at her home. It maybe happened a handful of times. However, that wasn't the case with Alex. Her sister came around so often and was so used to it, that she didn't even think of mentioning it to Lena. Especially since she thought Kara did the same to her.

The first time Supergirl dropped by unannounced, was when Lena was up late working at home. She was startled by the unexpected appearance of the superhero in the hallway as she emerged from the bathroom.

  


_"Oh my god!" Lena exclaimed with her hand on her chest. "Kara, you scared me half to death! It's...nearly 2am, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?"_

_"I'm sorry. I...I couldn't sleep. Is Alex here?"_

_"She just went to bed. She might be up still but — "_

_"Thanks!"_

  


Kara then rushed into the bedroom before Lena could say another word. By the time Lena was ready to call it a night, she found Kara fast asleep in their bed, curled around Alex. She found it adorable, but also highly inconvenient, and honestly, a bit odd. She let it go though, and slid into her side of the bed as quietly as she could, but the rustling of the covers woke her wife.

  


_"Hey...," Alex said with a groggy voice._

_"Hi love," Lena responded, as she tried to scoot next to her._

_"I'm sorry," Alex whispered. "She gets nightmares sometimes and...well..."_

_"It's okay," Lena said, as she kissed the top of Alex's head._

_"Want me to move her to the guest room?"_

_"I wouldn't want to wake her."_

_"Nah, she's snoring. Out like a light. She won't wake. Especially when she senses me by her side. I'm like her security blanket," Alex chuckled softly._

  


Lena smiled softly.

  


_"It's your choice, Alex."_

  


She honestly didn't mind either way, though she did prefer to have Alex to herself, especially in bed.

  


_"Okay," Alex responded, as she kissed Lena lightly on the lips. Lena then placed a hand on her cheek and caused the moment to get a little more involved than Alex had anticipated. "Alright, I'm definitely putting her in the other room. BRB."_

  


Lena chuckled softly as Alex climbed over her to get out of bed. Alex then kissed her again before she stepped off completely. She walked over to the other side of the bed and picked her sister up with as much grace as if she's done so a hundred times over, then left the room. When she came back, she shut the door and snuggled up behind Lena, where they kissed and enjoyed the comfort of each other's company before calling it a night. Lena was glad for it. For as much as she loved Kara, she needed those peaceful and tender moments alone with Alex before going to sleep.

  


  


  


The second time it happened, she and Alex were making out heavily on the couch. There was a movie playing loudly in the background, and they didn't hear Kara come in. To her credit, upon seeing them laying on top of one other, she tried to back out slowly and leave. However, she clumsily knocked into the end table, which caused one of their wine glasses to shatter onto the ground. The sudden sound of a possible intruder startled the couple, and Alex fell right of the couch completely, bumping her head against the edge of the coffee table as she did so.

  


_"Oh my gosh, I'm soooo sorry. Alex, are you okay?" Kara said apologetically as she ran over to Alex to help._

_"I'm fine. Geez, Kara," she responded as she rubbed the side of her head. "What're you doing here?"_

  


Lena helped Alex up while Kara ran over to the freezer, grabbed a cold pack, and wrapped it in a kitchen towel before returning.

  


_"I um...I needed someone to talk to," she said bashfully._

  


Alex sighed and thanked her for the ice pack.

  


_"Is everything okay?"_

_"Um...yea? I uh...I dunno really, but...you guys are busy so...I can come back later..."_

_"Later probably wouldn't be a good time either, and the moment's already been lost, so stay," Lena quipped._

  


Alex rubbed Lena's knee and gave her a look, urging her to please stay calm. Lena just sighed, but placed her hand on top of Alex's, as a sign of understanding.

  


_"Look...um...I don't wanna cause any trouble and I..."_

_"Kara, stay," Alex instructed, patting the seat next to her._

_"Are ya sure? I could just — "_

_"Kara, sit. You're already here, and clearly something's bothering you. C'mon," Alex called out once more._

  


Kara perked up slightly, but eyed Lena to make sure it was actually okay. Lena gave her a smile and a nod, and Kara quickly hopped into the seat next to her sister, leaning into her arm. She then started talking about a conversation she just had with her birth mother. From the way it sounded, Lena could tell it wasn't going to be a short talk, so she pecked Alex on the cheek and let the two of them have their moment. While they did so, she helped herself to another glass of wine, then cleaned up the shattered glass on the ground.

  


  


  


The third time it happened, it was much more intrusive. Alex and Lena had just finished showering and were in their bedroom about to have a bit of evening fun, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

  


_"Shit! What the...?" Alex cursed as she panicked and struggled to grab at anything to cover her up._

_"Alex? Alex, it's Kara. Are you decent?"_

_"Wouldn't she be surprised," Lena scoffed._

_"I'm so sorry Lee. I'm sure she has a good reason for it."_

_"I would hope so."_

  


Still teeming with desire, Alex leaned over to kiss Lena before she stepped away, but the kiss got a bit more heated than anticipated. For a second, they got lost in their own world, forgetting that Kara was at the door. And Kara, ignorant to what she was intruding on, cracked the door open, only to see Alex's naked backside.

  


_"HOLY RAO! I'M SO SORRY!" Kara exclaimed, before the couple heard the door slam loudly behind them._

_"Fuck...," Alex sighed before she shook her head._

  


Alex was embarrassed, but Lena was amused. Knowing that Kara probably had enough sense to leave after barging in on them, Lena tugged Alex back onto her, quickly making her wife forget about the disruption.

  


  


  


There were more times after that, and Alex had pleaded with Kara to be a bit more discrete, but it was difficult. Kara always came to Alex when she was distressed, and Alex was never one to turn away from her when she was needed. They weren't used to having to tip-toe around. 

And even though Kara's barging in unannounced was the biggest adjustment that Lena had to get used to, there were other things as well. One was the fact that their freezer was stocked with more ice cream than normal, and their pantry stuffed with more junk food than she was accustomed to. To be clear, this wasn't where it was just a few pints here and there, or a few bags of chips. This was like "having to feed an army," type of stash. Mainly because of Kara and her random drop-ins, and her insatiable appetite when she's stressed. The second thing that happened more often than not, was when the two had a "Let's be big kids," type of sibling hang out, that usually was a bit much for Lena. And that, was what was happening today.

  


"I can't wait to make these chocolate covered cookies!" Kara squealed.

"It's gonna be sooo good," Alex responded, just as excitedly.

  


That afternoon, Kara and Alex happened upon a recipe while they were browsing around on Pinterest. It looked so good, they had to give it a try. They started mixing together the ingredients, but not after they had left the kitchen a mess. There was powdered dusting made of flour all over the kitchen, and it continued into the hair, clothes and faces of the two Danvers sisters. There was a mass of cracked eggshells sitting in the sink, an accidental spill of sugar covering the counter-top, slick grease prints on various items from attempts at handling melted butter, and scattered bits of white chocolate drops strewn all about when they decided to compete and see which of them could catch more in their mouth. By the time the cookies were done baking, the house smelled like heaven, but looked like hell.

  


"C'mon, Alex," Kara whined. "Isn't the chocolate melted yet?"

"No, Kara. Apparently this part takes time. Like we knew," she shrugged, as she hovered over the pan of chocolate chips that sat in a water bath on the stove.

  


Kara paced. Smelling the cookies was driving her mad, and Alex threatened her not to eat a single one until they were completely done.

  


"Oh, screw this," she said, before aiming her heat vision onto the pot.

"KARA! NO!" Alex shouted.

  


But before she could do anything, the chocolate in the pot exploded everywhere. Luckily, Alex was right by her sister at the time, and was saved from being burned by the splattered molten chocolate, because Kara acted as a shield.

  


"Holy shit, Kar...," Alex said as her eyes widened at the mess, but then quickly turned to her sister. "Are you okay?"

  


Apparently, she was. Kara was laughing and grinning hard. Her white pearly teeth shone through the chocolate mud mask all over her face. Alex couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight of her.

  


"Hey Alex...," Kara said.

  


When Alex looked up, Kara attacked her by smearing a handful of chocolate liquid all over her face.

  


"KARA!" Alex shouted, but with the incessant giggling of her sister, and the bout of laughter that she was barely coming down from, the playful action only served to restart another round of giggle fits.

  


The next thing they knew, they were part wrestling and part playing tag in the kitchen, as they tried to smear the other with as much chocolate as they could. It was then that Lena arrived.

  


"What. The. Hell..."

  


Lena's voice shot through the chaos and froze the two Danvers sisters in their tracks. Lena didn't have to look far to see the mess from where she stood.

  


"Alex!" Lena scolded, knowing that her wife was the one who was going to take blame for this.

  


Alex timidly inched closer as she started to speak.

  


"Hey babe...um...you're home early..."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said with her arms crossed. "But it looks like it's the other way around," she said none too pleased.

"Um...we were just making cookies..."

"I don't know about the cookies, but I can certainly see that you were making a mess."

"I'm sorry. I swear we'll get it cleaned it up."

"Lena, please don't be mad," Kara said from far back in the kitchen, fearing Lena's wrath.

"C'mon. We didn't quite get to finishing, buuuut...we do have some freshly baked cookies," Alex grinned with child-like innocence.

  


Seeing the wide smile on Alex's face, with her hair whitened from the flour and her face smeared with chocolate, made it hard for Lena to keep a stern look. In fact, after a second, she cracked, having to cover her mouth with her fist. Alex, saw that she may have escaped a lecture this time, so she gently grabbed Lena's wrist.

  


"Alex, don't you dare — "

  


But it was too late, Alex had pulled Lena in towards her and kissed her on the lips, smearing Lena's nose and chin with chocolate. When she pulled away, she gave Alex a glare, but only for a split second, before she licked at her lips, tasting the sweet cocoa flavor that was left behind. Alex just smirked at her coy reaction.

  


"I'm making you pay for the dry cleaning, Alex," she asserted.

"Happily," she responded, as she proceeded to pulled Lena into the kitchen.

  


She stopped before having to walk through the wreckage of tornado Danvers. She eyed every corner of the room, not seeing any part of it that was spared from the disaster.

  


"First the barge-ins, then the stock pile of junk food in the house, and now this...," she said shaking her head. "This isn't what I signed up for...," Lena said with exasperation.

  


Alex turned back toward Lena with a cookie in hand and lifted it to Lena's mouth for a bite, which she willingly accepted.

  


"When you signed up for what? Marrying me?" Alex questioned in amusement.

"Mhmmm," she said, as she chewed.

"C'mon, Lee. You knew we Danvers sisters came as a package deal, right?"

  


They then turned both their attention to the silent Kara, who had her hands and mouth full of cookies.

  


"Wert? Erf szhee kun huf shum I kun tuh."

  


Alex and Lena couldn't help but laugh at the cookie monster in the kitchen.

  


"I love you both. Dearly," Lena said after her laughter subsided. "But I married you, Alex. And I'm holding you responsible for her, and that," she said, waiving her finger all about the expanse of the kitchen.

"Not a big deal, we'll just call in the cleaning service and — "

"Oh no no no, love. _You_ are going to clean this mess. You and Kara alone. There's no easy way out of this."

  


Alex's jaw dropped. The whole time, she had taken the mess lightly because they usually had a cleaning service come and tend to the condo. But as the weight of the chore came crashing onto her, she started to pout.

  


"Don't give me that," Lena said, pinching Alex's face with her hand. "You have to take responsibility at home too, _Director_ ," she said, placing a strong emphasis on Alex's title.

  


She then left a swift kiss on her wife's lips, before smacking her on the ass.

  


"Get to it, love, because _this_ is what _you_ signed up for."

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
